BJ and Wally.avi
Remember when the 2006 film BJ and Wally came out? I was a true BJ and Wally fanboy. I had the comics, the DVD, the soundtrack, and toys from the film. Here's a traumatizing experience I will never forget. So a few months ago, my BJ and Wally DVD had stopped working on my DVD player due to heavy scratching, so I got on my computer, searching for a BJ and Wally DVD on eBay. I couldn't find one unfortunately. Then I went to a forum site known as "Movies Digital". I found a BJ and Wally file that received 8.4/10, so I said "Let's download this." I downloaded the file but it took 30 minutes to finish downloading, despite me having a 200 MBps speed and the file was about 600 MB anyway. When it finished downloading, I clicked on the file and it opened in Windows Media Player. Odd, because my computer was on Windows 10, and I had VLC Media Player installed. The start of the video was just a black screen for 7 minutes. Then the Universal and Gingo logos rolled. The Universal logo played fine, but the Gingo logo was where I found something messed up. Instead of the background being sky blue, it was blood red. Then it cut to static. There was a hidden image inside it of BJ holding a knife and stabbing Wally with it. I shrugged at that, and continued on with the video. Then it cut to the scene where BJ meets Wally. There was no audio coming out of it. BJ had a gun in front of Wally and almost shot him. I was really weirded out by this, as BJ never tried to kill Wally in the past. Then it cut static again but this time the hidden photo was of Tootleville converted into a metropolis. Then it cut to the scene where BJ and Wally stop B.E.T. Corps. Tootleville was on fire and Hugo Pinnez, was trying to force BJ and Wally to go into the fire and get killed. BJ and Wally wouldn't budge, but Hugo opened a tunnel leading to Tootlevile. BJ and Wally couldn't get off the tunnel. They were killed in the fire. A funeral was held by BJ's parents who were crying. And not cartoon crying, but hyper-realistic crying. That was the final scene in the video before it cut to the end credits. The computer talked to me: "Dead Wally is coming after you". Then the computer blue-screened me almost immediately after. After my computer rebooted, I deleted the video and went to sleep. The next morning, I emailed the staff at Universal Animation Studios about the BJ and Wally file. An hour later, I got a reponse later: "We're sorry that your dreams were crushed but we can tell you that a serial killer known as Kristen Roberts made this footage in 2006 after she saw the poster for BJ and Wally. She hated BJ and Wally, but don't worry. We'll take care of this." They came and sent me a brand new 2006 DVD of BJ and Wally that was in mint condition. If you ever come across a video named "BJ and Wally.avi", DON'T WATCH IT! Category:Lost Episodes Category:BJ and Wally Category:Death Category:Universal Animation Category:Computers and Internet